Last Night
by Faith Lacking
Summary: Duo's going on a mission, but Hilde wants to give him a present before he goes. Songfic, Lime, Sweet Song is: Amber's "Sexual"


Duo and Hilde made their way into their bedroom and Duo closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Hilde sitting on the large satin covered bed with her shirt loosely hanging on her slender shoulders. Duo slowly walked towards her with a sly grin.   
"Hilde, you know I have a mission tomorrow," Hilde just sat there with a mischievous smile and began to take off the rest of her shirt.   
  
~*~Don't you know that when you touch me baby, that it's torture ~*~  
  
Duo went up to her and helped her take off the white shirt, while his rough hands caressed her smooth arms. He began to clutch her wrists tightly drawing her body closer to his, close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
~*~Brush up against me, I get chills all down my spine~*~  
  
Hilde shuddered in excitement as Duo's strong arms wrapped around her body. He began to bite softly on her shoulder and she groaned in pure bliss and let him continue his ascent on her neck. His lips began searching along her face for her own and he reached her ear and began to nibble on it.  
  
~*~When you talk to me, it's painful~*~  
  
Duo nibble on her ear, between breaths, he spoke in a pulsating tone. "Hilde…you're so soft, your skin, your hair, your body…" He rode his fingers down her chest and he could feel the movements of her breast stimulating from his actions.  
  
~*~You don't know what ya do to, this heart of mine~*~  
  
Hilde heart was beating rapidly in exhilaration from her lover's aggressive behavior. She was enjoying every moment, every touch, every breath. She drew Duo and began to undo his belt buckle.   
  
~*~You'll make this one unmentionable,  
The way I feel is sexual~*~  
  
Hilde knew she would never forget this night, and realized that they could never tell the others or they would just flip. She grinned in amusement as she thought about the look on Quatre's face.  
  
~*~The way I feel is sexual,  
When you're next to me~*~  
  
Duo could feel Hilde's hand searching for his belt but he continued to find her lips as his eyes remained closed. He found her mouth and tenderly placed his lips on hers. She allowed him to kiss her.  
  
~*~I confess I want your mouth moving on me when you're speaking~*~  
  
Hilde felt Duo's mouth descend down towards her chest and she began to remove his pants. Duo stopped and stepped back, realizing what he was doing. It was such a rush and now he let go of his grasp on Hilde and pulled up his pants. "Hilde, I have to sleep, the mission tomorrow…"  
  
~*~Study your body when you walk out of the room~*~  
  
Hilde watched as Duo headed for the door. She admired he graceful yet powerful features. He was a lunatic, but he belonged to Hilde now, mentally and intimately. She laid down on the bed watching him.   
  
~*~You will see how much you, value my friendship~*~  
  
Hilde knew duo wouldn't leave, he needed her love, so she just laid there in the darkness as Duo opened the door and stood in the frame. The light from the hall shone brightly on Hilde, emphasizing on her delicate features. Her curvy hips, her glowing cheeks, Duo turned away his head trying to resist her charming beautiful.  
  
~*~But I want you addicted, to my perfume~*~  
  
He couldn't hold out much longer, he wanted to caress her again, smell the sweetness of her radiant hair, touch the skin only he was allowed to trespass upon. Duo slowly turned to face Hilde whose expression had not changed…  
  
~*~Yeah  
Oh, I just can't feel intellectual,   
The way I feel is sexual~*~  
  
Hilde's thoughts were correct, she motioned with her finger for Duo to come back into the bed with her. She winked in a childish way as Duo closed the door and proceeded towards her.  
  
~*~The way I feel is sexual,  
When you're next to me~*~  
  
Duo walked up to the bed and looked down at his wife he had just married about 4 months ago. He knelt down to the side of the bed so he could stare her straight in her shimmering eyes.  
  
~*~Baby come to me, and let me kiss you~*~  
  
Hilde ran her fingers through Duo's soft hair. She fingered for his braid and freed it from its restrains and a mane of wavy hair fell in a heap upon the carpeted floor. Duo reached out and began fingering the strap of her bra until the piece of lingerie fell almost the same way his hair did.   
  
~*~Ooh, Let me show you the thing, I can do for you~*~  
  
Duo finally crawled into bed besides his lover and rubbed his warm body against her own. Hilde pulled of his shirt to caress Duo's smooth chest. She rubbed her delicate fingers up and down, enjoying the feel of his flesh. Duo stroked her dark hair lovingly.   
  
~*~Oh, I just can't feel intellectual,   
The way I feel is sexual,  
The way I feel is sexual,  
When you're next to me~*~  
  
Duo finally pulled Hilde close and they embraced intimately.   
"Hilde, I love you"  
"And I love you, Duo Maxwell, god of death."  
They both closed their eyes and waited just a little longer to see each again in their dreams.  
  
~*~Owari~*~ 


End file.
